Ze French méthode
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Depuis le début du tournoi, Krum et Cédric ne cessent de se comporter comme des coqs et de se taper dessus. Fleur, qui n'est pas aussi prude que l'on pourrait croire, décide de mettre un terme à leurs enfantillages...


(Si vous êtes prêt est traduit si ce n'est deux trois mots qui m'ont échappé, et comme mon dico d'anglais est resté au kot faudra attendre un peu les ptites) -

**Auteur** : la Sublime, la Magnifique, la Parfaite – hein ? Ben oui c'est de moi, c'te question ! Non mais… oO

**Disclaimer** : Je vis en Ecosse, mon nom est Rowling, je suis milliardaire et tout le monde a juré de me tuer si je devenais amnésique avant la parution de mon prochain roman. Pas convaincus ? Ah lala z'êtes détective, vous, on ne peut rien vous cacher ! ;) Et oui Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, encore qu'un petit bout de cuisse de joueur de Quidditch pour le dîner de ce soir ne me déplairait pas…

**Catégorie** : pg-13 quand même…bon rien de bien méchant si ce n'est des insultes qui volent bas et des mains baladeuses qui ne vont pas bien haut non plus ;)

----------- rectification après rédaction : les mains volent VRAIMENT bas et c'est entre messieurs /messieurs, même si les dames ne sont pas en reste…Mais rien qui serait catalogué « interdit aux mineurs » à la téloche ! - Mais bon….la fin est quand même assez……. !

-------- Re-rectification après ze very end….interdit aux moins de 16 ans pasqu'on sait jamais hein ;)

**Résumé** : Depuis le début du tournoi, Krum et Cédric ne cessent de se comporter comme des coqs et de se taper dessus. Fleur, qui estime que les Champions se doivent de montrer l'exemple, décide de mettre un terme à leurs enfantillages…(et ça prommmmmmmmmmet)

**Dédié** : à Jojo pour l'intro, et Tsuunami pour ses superbes fics sur les joueurs de Quidditch qui m'ont inspirée à écrire ce modeste one-shot…( je vous conseille d'ailleurs ces fics si vous aussi la virilité d'un champion, l'agilité d'un gardien ou encore la volonté d'un attrapeur sur un terrain vous émoustillent!)

**Titre : ze french méthode.**

Avant septembre, il y avait toujours eu plusieurs coqs à Poudlard, des messieurs Populaires aux sourires ultra-bright chouchouté par les profs et adulés par les jeunes et les moins jeunes. Néanmoins, celui qui avait toujours remporté la palme était Cédric Diggory, le Poufsouffle aux traits charismatiques. Il était grand, fin, loin d'être moche, et faisait partie de ce que les ados appelaient « les cool ».

Enfin, ça c'était avant.

Parce que depuis cette année, avec l'invasion étrangère de la France et de la Bulgarie à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le jeune homme s'était trouvé un ennemi redoutable.

Pas cette Fleur, non, qui malgré ses charmes incontestables, avait en permanence un air froid qui décourageait les effusions.

Encore moins Potter, qui malgré une pseudo-célébrité incontestable elle aussi, ne restait qu'un petit morpion fraudeur que tous détestaient.

Non, le véritable rival de Diggory venait du froid. Grand, large, sombre, il était aussi viril que le Poufsouffle pouvait être distingué. Et apparemment, les gamines aimaient bien, à en juger par la horde gloussante qui le suivait en permanence sans qu'il semble daigner y jeter un regard.

Elles étaient encore là, à pouffer de rire en faisant semblant de chercher des livres dans l'étagère bordant la longue table centrale de la bibliothèque. Cédric les fixa avec dédain, avant de retourner à son devoir d'arithmancie. Au bout d'un moment, les chuchotements se firent plus insistants et il releva la tête, irrité. « Vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu plus de bruit ? »

« Oh, ça va hein », répliqua une grande brune d'un air moqueur, avant de partir avec ses camarades jusqu'à la rangée d'à côté, se rapprochant par là de l'Objet de leurs missions d'espionnage, l'énigmatique Viktor Krum, plongé dans un énorme livre rouge, ses sourcils froncés lui donnant un air terriblement inquiétant.

« Comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué » souffla avec ironie Lorenz, le pote de Cédric.

« Ca doit le changer de ses vaches, c'est sûr », ricana Diggory.

Au bout d'une minute, Viktor leva la tête vers eux, qui l'avaient fixé depuis tout ce temps en racontant les pires choses sur lui.

« Quoi, tu veux notre photo ? » fit Lorenz en se marrant.

« Non, juste que _toi_ te taises », dit le brun de sa voix grave.

Les deux Poufsouffle se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire.

« Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait », demanda poliment une jeune brune de Gryffondor à quelques mètres de là.

Cedric l'ignora - cette Granger était une amie de Potter.

« Pourquoi tu viens ici de toute façon, tu t'es trompé de chemin – c'est pas ici le terrain de quidditch, » continua Diggory en se retenant de sourire.

Krum le jaugea du regard un moment puis referma son livre et se leva lentement. Cédric craignit une seconde que l'autre ne vienne lui chercher des noises, mais il se contenta de remettre son livre dans l'étagère et de sortir de la bibliothèque.

« Quel naze », commenta Lorenz en secouant la tête, tandis que Diggory fixait le groupe de fans déçues d'un air arrogant.

---------------------

Il semblait donc que l'Angleterre avait vaincu la Bulgarie sur ce coup-là. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Seulement, elle avait besoin de plus pour sortir de ses gonds, et les petits roquets aux dents pointus ne l'inquiétaient guère.

« Krum ? Il faut que je te parle. »

Le Bulgare se retourna, pour voir une jeune blonde qui le fixait avec importance à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. « Oui ? »

« Il faudrait qu'on s'isole », lui expliqua Fleur.

Viktor fronça légèrement las sourcils puis dit à ses amis qu'ils aillent déjà dîner. Plusieurs jeunes filles fusillèrent la Française du regard avant d'entrer à leur tour dans la salle. « Que se passe-t-il ? », fit le jeune homme une fois qu'ils se furent retranchés dans un coin.

« La première tâche, c'est un dragon. »

« Quoi ? »

La jeune fille soupira. « Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais tu dois savoir que c'est ce que nous devrons faire en premier, affronter un dragon. J'ai jugé plus juste de te prévenir. »

« Mais…tu l'as dis aux autres ? » Le brun avait du mal à croire sa camarade- elle restait une concurrente elle aussi, après tout.

« Non. » Le regard de la Française devint glacial. « Ces Anglais sont des tricheurs, je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi. Ils ont deux fois plus de chances que nous de gagner – et il est hors de question de leur dire. »

Krum trouva cela étrange de se voir intimer un ordre aussi catégorique par une fille qui lui arrivait à l'épaule et devait faire la moitié de son poids, mais il hocha néanmoins la tête. Il n'aurait rien dit de toute façon.

« _Fleur, qu'est-ce que tu fais_ ? » demanda en français une brune qui venait de les apercevoir.

« Woaw, un nouveau couple se forme », lança une voix par derrière.

Delacour s'approcha de son amie et lança un regard glacial au groupe qui était en train de ricaner en se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Elle reconnut la face idiote de ce bellâtre de Diggory et secoua la tête avec irritation. Entre l'ours, le frimeur et le gamin, c'était presque un affront d'avoir été sélectionnée comme championne du tournoi.

A la fin du repas, Krum sortit dans les premiers pour éviter son habituel fan-club – évidemment, qu'il les avait remarquées, elles étaient tout sauf discrètes. Il espérait seulement qu'elles finiraient par se lasser – le jeune homme était d'un naturel asocial et détestait attirer l'attention sur lui ailleurs que sur un terrain de quidditch.

Enfin, l'attention des gamines de 13 ans…

« Oh, excuse-moi », fit une asiatique qui allait entrer dans la salle en le croisant. « Tu es bien Vikor Krum ? »

« Oui », fit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de gonfler sa poitrine – elle était mignonne, pour une gamine.

« Je suis contente de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Cho Chang. Tu connais peut-être mon père, il a été coach intérimaire de l'équipe de Bulgarie il y a deux ans. »

Le visage de Krum s'éclaira. « Bien sûr que je le connais, j'étais dans l'équipe des juniors à l'époque. Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir _nouvelles_ de lui, _est-ce qu'il devient ? »_

Cedric Diggory sortit de la salle commune avec Lorenz et ses amis pour voir Cho en train de rire aux éclats avec ce gros balourd de Durmstrang. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Si ce crétin avait proposé à la jeune fille de l'accompagner au bal, il le tuerait ! Enfin, il se contenterait peut-être de lui lancer un sort de Chauve-furie dans le vas-ventre.

Certain de son succès, il passa à côté de Cho et lui pinça les côtes. L'adolescente sursauta et le fixa en riant.

« J'ai réfléchi, tout compte fait, je suis d'accord pour aller au bal avec toi, » lui dit-il en faisant son sourire number one.

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ! » protesta une Cho flattée en feignant l'indignation.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pas parce que tu es timide que tu dois laisser passer ta chance, _baby_. »

Krum se redressa de toute sa hauteur, irrité par leur petit jeu de séduction. « On était en train de discuter, Diggory ! » lâcha-t-il brusquement.

« Tu veux dire que tu sais parler ? » ironisa Lorenz.

Un des acolytes de Krum s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant en crachant quelque chose en bulgare qui ne devait pas être un compliment.

« Dis à ton chien de garde de se calmer, Krum », fit Diggory sans se départir de son sourire dédaigneux. C'était tellement facile d'énerver le Bulgare.

Celui-ci serra les dents et posa sa main sur le bras de Yetchkov, qui lui répondit dans sa propre langue de casser la gueule à ces petits merdeux. Viktor ne put s'empêcher de sourire et répliqua que ce serait trop facile pour être amusant.

« Allez, arrêtez », soupira Cho Chang, se sentant minuscule au milieu de la lutte des titans. « Je dirais bonjour à mon père de ta part, si tu veux, Viktor », fit-elle avant de se retourner vers Cédric. « On y va ? »

« Ok », fit-il au bout d'un moment avant de se tourner à regret.

« Oh, allez, Céd, te laisse pas faire par les gorilles à fourrure », le poussèrent des ados autour d'eux, mis Diggory se contenta de rire et de demander à Cho si elle préférait qu'il soit en noir ou en bleu pour le bal. A ce moment, il sentit quelque chose lui attraper la cheville et il s'éclata durement au sol. Il y avait dans cette chute quelque chose de bien trop artificiel pour qu'il se relève calmement. En trois secondes, il était debout, baguette tendue, face à Ietchkov qui levait à nouveau la sienne.

Mais déjà Lorenz vengeait son ami et s'exclamait « _Simenius_ ! ». Ietchkov ne réussit pas à se protéger à temps et il poussa un cri en tombant en arrière.

« Pas de ça ici ! » s'écria une préfete, mais en vain. Krum s'avançait déjà vers Lorenz d'un air menaçant.

« Accio baguette ! » lança Cédric, tandis que celle de Krum venait docilement se ficher dans sa main.

Le Bulgare stoppa net. « Rends-moi ça. »

« Non » fit le Poufsouffle, qui ne souriait plus du tout. « Hemet, va chercher un professeur. » Le deuxième année visé acquiesça et fila vers la Grande Salle. Les deux champions étaient à présent entourés de plusieurs dizaines d'élèves.

« Rends-moi ça _immédiatement_ », reprit Krum d'une voix menaçante en s'avançant. Derrière lui, deux élèves de Durmstrang essayaient d'aider Yetchkov à se relever mais il restait à semi dans les vapes.

« Reste où tu es », lui ordonna Cédric d'une voix dure, pointant sa baguette sur le Bulgare qui était à présent à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Krum siffla une insulte bulgare entre ses dents, se sentant de plus en plus furieux de se faire ainsi humilier devant tout le monde par une telle crevette. « Tu ferais moins le malin sans _ton_ baguette, hein ? »

« Et toi tu la ramènerais moins si tu ne faisais pas 200 kilos hein gros lard? » Cédric était conscient des risques qu'il prenait, mais il avait soufflé sa dernière phrase pour que seul son adversaire l'entende.

« C'est bon, le professeur McGonagall arrive », lança une rousse.

Krum profita de l'inattention de Diggory, qui regardait dans la direction de l'entrée de la grande salle, et fonça vers lui. Les deux adolescents tombèrent au sol dans un fouillis de robes. Viktor avait simplement tenté de reprendre sa baguette, seulement Diggory avait cru à une attaque personnelle et venait de lui administrer un coup de poing sur le front.

La tête tournant légèrement sous le coup de la douleur, Krum entreprit de riposter et bien vite, les baguettes se retrouvèrent au sol – ses 200 kilos en question lui donnant un avantage certain.

« Bas-ton ! Bas-ton ! Bas-ton ! » se mirent à chanter les jumeaux Weasley d'une voix forte, tandis que les élèves se mettaient à encourager leurs propres champions. Lorsque Lorenz voulu aider son ami et repousser Krum, il reçut une formidable raclée de la part de Yetchkov qui, malgré son air encore vitreux, venait de lui voler dans les plumes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! » s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en arrivant au milieu de l'attroupement. « Mon dieu ! Mais…Calmez-vous immédiatement ! » Cependant, ses cris restèrent sans effet sur les quatre garçons en train de se battre. Le visage déformé par la colère, elle leva sa baguette et la fit tourner, ce qui eut pour résulter de plier les adolescents au sol comme des tortellinis.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus aucun bruit et ils semblèrent se rendre enfin compte qu'un enseignant venait d'arriver. Une fois qu'ils se furent levés, McGonagall les fixa en pinçant les lèvres, apparemment incapable de trouver une punition qui convienne à ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Se battre comme des chiffonniers, à votre âge ! » fulmina-t-elle. « Et avec des élèves étrangers en plus, quelle image allez-vous donner de Poudlard…dans mon bureau, et vite ! »

Krum, Yetchkov, Diggory et Lorenz, nez en sang et yeux aussi noirs que les cheveux de Rogue, se regardèrent une dernière fois en chien de faïences et partirent à la suite de l'Ecossaise. « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, lourdaud », souffla Cédric, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du Bulgare.

« Hé bé, heureusement que ce sont des champions » lâcha Ron Weasley, qui était toujours en guerre contre Harry.

« Tu parles, Krum avait l'air d'un taureau enragé tu as vu ça ? » se moqua Dean Thomas.

« Exactement comme durant la coupe du monde », commenta le rouquin avec une expression rêveuse. Expression qui s'amplifia lorsque Fleur Delacour passa devant lui, la tête haute et air indigné sur le visage.

------------------------------

La guerre était déclarée.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, il ne se passa pas une journée sans qu'un élève de la bande à Diggory ou de Durmstrang ne se retrouve avec un maléfice dans les pattes. Néanmoins, étant donné qu'ils étaient parmi les meilleurs de leurs écoles respectives, ils étaient suffisamment malins pour être plus discrets et ne pas se faire repérer par les professeurs – les retenues de McGonagall avaient été on ne peut plus dissuasives.

Le matin même de la première tâche, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le terrain de quidditch, les élèves faisaient encore des paris quant à savoir lequel des deux garçons relancerait le prochain duel clandestin inter-couloir entre deux cours, se souciant peu des exploits qu'allaient pouvoir effectuer les quatre champions sur le terrain.

Quant à ceux-ci, ils se tenaient debout dans la tente, installés chacun à une longueur équidistante des trois autres – Harry avait conscience de ne pas être à sa place, et Fleur tenait à s'éloigner le plus possibles des querelles débiles de deux autres dernière année.

Ces deux-là étaient d'ailleurs en train de se jauger du regard, chacun à sa façon. Krum croisait les bras en fixant Diggory d'un regard meurtrier. Quant à celui-ci, il était nonchalamment appuyé contre un poteau, fixant le Bulgare avec arrogance.

_(Nda : bon je ne retrouve pas la Coupe de feu donc j'ai peut-être inversé l'ordre des champions mais franchement ça ne change pas grand-chose hein ? -)_

Croupton entra dans la tente et commença à expliquer en quoi consistait leur première tâche. Seule Fleur eut la présence d'esprit d'avoir l'air effrayée en entendant le mot « dragon », et le vieil homme lui sourit nerveusement en lâchant un « je suis sûr que ça ira très bien. »

« A présent, je vais vous demander de tirer chacun un dragon miniature dans ce sac. » Les quatre adolescents obéirent, et Cedric dut partir en premier. Au bout de dix minutes qui semblèrent une éternité à Harry, le poufsouffle revint dans la tente, l'air quelque peu débraillé. « Du gâteau », lança-t-il aux autres, avant de lancer un regard à Krum qui se levait justement. « Enfin, pas pour toi, évidemment. »

Le Bulgare ne répondit rien mais sortit sa baguette et disparut à son tour. Il se passa bien un quart d'heure de rugissements et d'acclamations de la foule, puis le silence se fit soudainement. Finalement, Krum rentra dans la tente et se laissa faire par Madame Pomfresh qui vint inspecter son bras, lequel semblait avoir été grièvement brûlé. « Venez vous asseoir ici et enlevez votre pull » dit-il en l'amenant sur un lit, tandis que Fleur sortait de la tente.

Cédric était sur le lit le plus éloigné, attendant que sa coupure au mollet cicatrise, ce qui ne prendrait pas plus de 10 minutes selon l'infirmière. Il observa son adversaire avec un sourire ironique qui se fana peu à peu tandis que le champion de l'Est se débarrassait de ses vêtements, pour se retrouver torse nu. Il était réellement très large, sans avoir ces affreux muscles taillés à la hache qu'appréciaient les culturistes complexés, et une forêt de poils sombres recouvrait son torse. _(je me sens tout chose là moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi … oO)_

« Un vrai gorille », songea le Poufsouffle en ramenant sans s'en rendre compte sa cape sur sa poitrine de fillette.

Madame Pomfresh revint près de Krum et appliqua un baume sur son bras, qui avait la circonférence d'un tronc d'arbre, avant de lui dire de patienter un peu.

« Tu as eu combien au fait ? » demanda Cédric, qui avait très bien entendu les points et se savait vainqueur.

« De filles ? Une petite centaine en plus que toi, je pense. A peu près cent donc. »

Diggory fut incapable de trouver une bonne réplique – et il aurait été difficile de se moquer de l'étranger vu que pour une fois celui-ci n'avait pas fait de fautes dans sa phrase – aussi eut-il pour toute réponse une mimique de dédain enfantine. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de zoophiles. Ca les excite, de coucher avec un singe ? »

Il croyait avoir touché son adversaire, mais apparemment il venait au contraire de lui fournir une arme. En effet, le Bulgare était en train de sourire à pleines dents. « On attend encore _le_ puberté, hein, gamin ? »

Diggory contracta la mâchoire. « Je t'emmerde. » Ok, il venait clairement de lui envoyer le signal « t'as gagné » et le mot « jaloux » devait clignoter en lettres de 20 mètres de haut sur son front. « Je n'ai pas envie de devenir une moquette sur pattes moi ! »

« Tu préfères manger italien peut-être ? Les spaghettis ? » se moqua Krum avant de secouer la tête et de murmurer quelque chose en Bulgare tout en fixant Cédric avec amusement, comme on fixe un gamin qui vient de découvrir que la saucisse ne poussait pas sur les arbres.

Que l'autre ours parle en Bulgare, c'était la goutte de jus de citrouille qui fit déborder le chaudron de Diggory.

--------------

Fleur entra en coup de vent dans la tente, un sourire jusq'aux oreilles. Elle avait réussi ! Et sans trop d'égratignure en plus… « _Bonne chance_ », lança-t-elle en français à Harry, qui hocha la tête avec un sourire qui indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré aller embrasser les fesses du calamar géant que affronter le dragon.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'infirmerie installée pour l'occasion afin de faire vérifier le léger coup de griffe qu'elle avait eu à la cuisse. Elle s'arrêta net, son sourire dégoulinant, en apercevant une scène pourtant devenue familière.

Diggory et Krum, qui se livraient à une danse rappelant le tango – à ceci près qu'elle était horizontale.

_« Bon sang_ ! » Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les deux garçons avec rage.

Ceux-ci poussèrent des hurlements de douleur qui devaient à peu de choses près égaler ceux du Doloris.

« Bon dieu c'est quoi ça ! » pesta Diggory lorsque le charme fut rompu.

« C'est un sortilège qui…qui t'arrache les poils du nez », avoua Fleur non sans gêne, ayant néanmoins une expression déterminée sur le visage. « Vous croyez quoi ? Que je fais de la magie noire ? » expliqua-t-elle en voyant leurs mines perplexes. « Ha non, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! »

Les adolescents venaient en effet de se rappeler ce qu'ils faisaient avant d'être agressés et se fixaient avec une expression hargneuse.

« Allez, relevez-vous et essayez de vous comporter en adultes ! » ordonna Fleur en venant se placer entre eux deux. Ils se relevèrent en s'éloignant d'elle.

« Tu te prends pour qui, notre mère ? » grogna Diggory, qui la trouvait bien jolie mais particulièrement mêle-tout. Il avait l'avantage, pour une fois – grâce au bras blessé de Krum.

« Non, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un ait un tant soit peu de maturité ici. »

« Et ce serait toi, évidemment ? »

« Disons que moi j'ai passé l'âge de taper sur les gens quand ils ne comprennent pas ce que je veux. »

« Ce gros balourd n'a rien à comprendre, je ne supporte pas sa tête de babouin, c'est tout - »

« Tu peux causer, espèce de crevette de - »

_« Assez ! Vous me faites chier à la fin ! »_

Les deux garçons, réellement surpris, se tournèrent vers la Française. Ils ignoraient ce qu'elle venait de crier dans sa langue natale, mais ça ne devait pas être de la poésy _(gag !). _« Je ne crois pas », reprit-elle après une longue inspiration, « que vous ayez bien compris ce qu'être un champion signifie. C'est un privilège, un honneur, et le fait que la Coupe de Feu vous ai choisis ne signifie pas que vous êtes les meilleurs et donc que vous pouvez tout vous permettre - au contraire. Personnellement, j'essaie de m'en montrer digne, d'autant plus que nous devons donner une bonne image de notre pays. » Elle lança un regard noir à Krum, qui baissa les yeux. « Et ce ne serait pas mal que vous en fassiez autant. »

« En gros on fout la honte à Miss Parfaite, c'est ça ? » fit Diggory avec un sourire narquois.

« Toi non, je sais bien que venant des Anglais on ne peut pas s'attendre à beaucoup » souffla la blonde en s'approchant de lui, l'œil mauvais.

Cedric sentit sa mâchoire se contracter.

« Alors là, c'est sur que si on devait être aussi froids et amorphes que les Camemberts (_Nda : Les Français, bananes ! -),_ on ne ferait plus rien, à part se curer les ongles et se mater devant un miroir du matin au soir… »

Fleur et lui se jaugèrent du regard durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine les sorte de leur affrontement visuel.

« Ha, miss Delacour, vous êtes-là. J'essaie juste allée chercher un peu plus de gaze. Allez-y, montrez-moi donc vos plaies », dit Pomfresh en terminant sa phrase en un soupir.

Fleur foudroya une dernière fois le Poufsouffle du regard, lequel le lui rendit, avant de suivre l'infirmière.

Un nouveau pays venait donc d'entrer dans la guerre inter-champions.

-----------------------

Ce matin-là, Krum écoutait d'une oreille distraite un certain Draco Malfoy critiquer Harry Potter avec un enthousiasme relayé par ses voisins. Le blond avait une voix en pleine mue et il parlait rapidement, aussi le Bulgare ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'il racontait. Il entendit cependant Yetchkov qui lui disait de se réveiller.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as du courrier », fit son compatriote.

Viktor remarqua alors le petit hibou brun qui picorait dans son assiette – il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir une lettre de son vieux père radin. Il attrapa le parchemin attachée à la patte de l'animal – l'expéditeur était sans doute anglais, car les Bulgares n'utilisaient que des rapaces du pays, supportant mieux les grands froids. Yetchkov se resservit du porridge, ne posant aucune réponse. Une des premières choses que l'on apprenait à Durmstrang était de se mêler de ses affaires.

Krum chassa le petit hibou de son assiette puis décacheta sa lettre.

_La Française a raison. Il est temps que l'on règle ça entre hommes._

_Ce soir dans la serre numéro deux à 23 heures. _

Viktor ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette crevette se considérait donc comme « homme », c'était assez amusant…

Il irait, bien évidemment. Lui et les autres Bulgares dormaient dans leur bateau, il n'aurait donc aucun problèmes à s'éclipser le soir pour aller dans cette serre. Il ignorait ce qui pourrait bien se passer, mais il ne voulait surtout pas être considéré comme un lâche.

---------------------------------

Viktor traversa la pelouse en courant. Même avec sa cape rouge vif ornée de fourrure – il souhaitait impressionner l'Anglais – des petits frissons parcouraient son torse et ses bras. Il arriva devant la serre, à l'intérieur de laquelle la chandelle magique était allumée. Il sortit sa baguette avant d'entrer. Après tout, il ne savait rien. Etait-ce un duel ? Une trêve ?

« Ha ben quand même ! » s'exclama Diggory en le voyant entrer. « Ca fait un quart d'heure que je poireaute. »

« Je suis à l'heure », grogna Krum.

« Pas celle de l'horloge de Poudlard, en tout cas », répliqua le Poufsouffle en décroisant les jambes – il était assis dans le fauteuil du professeur, faisant tourner dans ses mains un pot contenant une plante d'où s'échappait une douce mélodie.

« Bon, », dit-il en reposant la plante sur le plan de travail derrière lui. « Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu as en tête. »

Le Bulgare lâcha un grognement de frustration. Dans son pays, l'homme qui provoquait un autre en duel et lui donnait rendez-vous n'était pas supposé l'accueillir confortablement installé dans un fauteuil à tripoter une plante verte. Il opta donc pour la solution de diplomatique.

Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche interne. « Tu veux qu'on fasse une trêve, c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? » Cédric se leva, une expression d'incrédulité ravie sur le visage. « Tu veux dire que tu m'as fait venir ici parce que tu veux qu'on fasse la paix ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas obligé _à_ venir ici, imbécile. Si tu as envie _d'organisier_ des duels le soir c'est ton problème. Dis-moi juste ce que tu attends de moi. »

« Attends, c'est _ton_ idée. A toi de me dire ce que je fous ici, connard. »

Krum fronça les sourcils. « N'essaie pas de revenir en arrière. J'ai reçu ta lettre ce matin et elle est en sécurité. Si tu cherches _de_ mentir je peux prouver qu'elle est de toi. »

« Celle-ci ? » dit Cédric avec l'air de celui à qui on ne la fait pas. Il venait de sortir un parchemin de son manteau. « Hé ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que Krum venait de lui arracher des mains. « Je l'ai montrée à trois copains, il pourront témoigner - »

« Je n'ai jamais écrit ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais écrit ça », répéta Krum d'une voix froide. « D'ailleurs ce n'est pas _ma_ écriture. »

_La Française a raison. Il est temps que l'on règle ça entre hommes._

_Ce soir dans la serre numéro deux à 23 heures. _

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors ? » demanda le champion de Poudlard d'un air soupçonneux.

« J'ai reçu la même lettre. Je croyais que c'était de toi ! »

Cédric observa son rival, dont la mauvaise humeur avait l'air suffisamment sincère pour qu'il ait l'air de dire la vérité.

« Qui a écrit ça alors ? » demanda le Poufsouffle en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est marqué dans la lettre », s'éleva une voix dans le fond de la salle, qui n'était pas éclairé.

« La Française », souffla Diggory tandis que Fleur sortait de l'ombre et s'avançait vers eux avec un demi-sourire. A ses côtés, Krum lâcha ce qui devait être un juron bulgare.

« Alors c'est toi qui a manigancé tout – mais qu'est-ce que…! »

La jeune fille venait de lever sa baguette et celles de ses deux rivaux rejoignirent sa main en une jolie courbe dans les airs.

« Rends-moi ça », dit Krum d'une voix grave et menaçante. Bien plus que lorsqu'il avait intimé le même ordre à Cédric plusieurs semaines auparavant.

« Pas tant qu'on aura pas résolu notre problème », répliqua Fleur, avant de lâcher d'une voix froide : « Va t'asseoir près de Diggory et ferme-la. »

Elle vit un éclair de surprise passer dans les yeux noirs du Bulgare, juste avant que sa mâchoire ne se crispe.

« Ne m'oblige pas à me servir à de sortilèges que même toi ne connais pas », souffla-t-elle, sans que le Poufsouffle, à quelques mètres de là, ne puisse l'entendre.

« Je viens de Durmstrang, n'espère pas me battre sur ce plan-là », répliqua Krum sur le même ton.

La Française haussa un sourcil puis se rapprocha lentement de lui. C'était un gros risque, le joueur de quidditch aurait facilement pu l'empoigner et récupérer sa baguette. « Les Vélanes possèdent des pouvoirs dont tu n'as pas idée… »

Viktor sentait en effet un étrange sentiment s'emparer de son corps, tandis que les yeux bleu glacé de la jeune fille lui donnaient l'impression d'être prêts à l'engloutir.

« Woh ! » s'exclama Diggory au bout d'un moment. « Reprends lui nos baguettes ! »

Krum sursauta, retrouvant ses esprits. Mais déjà Fleur pointait sa propre baguette sur lui et il sentit son nez commencer à le picoter.

« Va près de Diggory », répéta l'adolescente avec une très faible intonation amusée dans la voix.

Le Bulgare grogna une dernière fois puis rejoignit l'Anglais sans tourner une seule fois son dos.

« Dieu que vous êtes mignons », se moqua Fleur en esquissant un sourire. « On aurait du mal à vous imaginer ennemis…Mais bon, trêve de bavardages, je suppose que vous savez maintenant pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

« Oui, pour casser la gueule à un Camembert dès qu'il nous aura rendu nos baguettes », pesta Diggory.

Le sourire de Fleur se fana. « Tu es tellement puéril. C'est parce que tu as l'air d'un roquet que tu passes ton temps à aboyer ? » Elle vit du coin de l'œil un sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres de Krum. « De la violence, encore et toujours », soupira-t-elle en se mettant à marcher lentement. « Moi, ce que je voudrais…c'est un peu plus de _douceur_. » Elle les fixa sans ciller tout en s'asseyant élégamment sur un énorme chaudron renversé, croisant ses jambes en une attitude austère que contredisait son expression malicieuse.

Diggory lâche un juron puis s'écarta brusquement sur le côté en s'apercevant que son épaule venait de frôler la cape du Bulgare. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, irrité par un tel enfantillage en pareil moment. Malgré le fait qu'il ait envie d'étrangler la jeune fille qui les regardait d'un air narquois, il commençait à comprendre la futilité de sa rivalité avec Diggory.

« Donc », poursuivit la blonde, « puisque vous sembliez incapable de trouver un terrain d'entente, j'ai décidé que j'allais devoir prendre les choses en main, et vous réconcilier moi-même. »

« Qui t'as dit qu'on avait besoin d'aide ? » la nargua Cédric. « On peut très bien régler ça à l'aimable, un bon petit duel, comme prévu, hein ? » Ce faisant, il s'était tourné vers Krum pour avoir son idée sur la question.

« C'est tentant », acquiesça celui-ci. « Mais puisque nous n'avons pas nos baguettes, je propose un combat au corps à corps. »

Cédric fronça les sourcils. Même si c'était à chaque fois lui qui avait initié les luttes corporelles, il devait bien reconnaître que l'autre avait à chaque fois l'avantage, avec ses 85 kilos et ses épaules qui faisaient deux fois les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Fleur le coupa.

« C'est une excellente idée ça, un corps à corps. »

« Non, je veux un duel magique, point à la ligne. »

« En l'occurrence, c'est _moi_ qui décide ici, Diggory », fit-elle en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Alors ? » fit-elle au bout d'un moment en haussant les sourcils. « J'attends. »

« Quoi, qu'on se batte ? C'est hors de question. » Le Poufsouffle croisa les bras en prit une expression boudeuse sur le visage.

A ce moment, il se sentit attrapé par les épaules et sentit tout son corps de raidir, prêt à l'attaque et à recevoir l'impact. Mais il n'y en eut pas. Au contraire, il sentit une bouche se presser durement contre la sienne, et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, la sensation avait déjà disparu.

« Tu es contente ? » grogna Krum en se redressant.

Fleur le fixa en plissant les yeux avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire éclatant. « J'ignorais qu'on pouvait être aussi vif d'esprit en Bulgarie. »

« Que…quoi…woho attendez, là ! » Cédric les regardait à tour de rôle, bouche bée, se demandant si ces deux guignols ne lui avaient pas tendu un piège. Il regarda Krum avec dégoût, qui ne semblait pas vraiment traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais bon dieu, c'était…un _homme_ ! Enfin, non, un mec !

« Tu nous rends nos baguettes maintenant ? » demanda Krum.

« Tu rigoles ? Ce n'était qu'une trêve, ça. Il en faudra plus pour me convaincre que vous êtes définitivement réconciliés. » La Française remonta légèrement sa jupe et fit semblant de s'inspecter le genou. « J'attends », dit-elle sans leur lancer un regard.

Diggory décroisa ses bras et la foudroya du regard. « Tu veux quoi, qu'on s'enc – hmphh ! Ne recommence jamais ça ! » s'écria-t-il au Bulgare qui venait à nouveau de l'embrasser, et le tenait à présent fermement par les épaules.

« Tu as envie de rester ici toute la nuit ? », lui souffla Krum à l'oreille.

Certainement pas, allait répondre Diggory, outré par une telle proposition.

« Non, hein ? » reprit l'autre à voix basse, avec néanmoins une pointe d'impatience. « Alors laisse-toi faire. Cette fille est une maniaque, c'est _évidence_, mais si on ne lui donne pas ce qu'elle veut elle ne nous rendra pas nos baguettes. »

« Mais qu'est-ce…tu vas faire… » bafouilla Cédric en observant le Bulgare ôter sa lourde cape à fourrure. Pendant ce temps, Fleur les observait, doigts croisés, avec l'air perversement alléché de la mante religieuse qui observe la danse nuptiale de son amant et futur repas.

Le Bulgare l'ignora, pliant soigneusement sa cape avant de la poser sur l'établi. Lorsqu'il commença à enlever son pull, pour se retrouver en marcel brun foncé qui ne cachait rien de sa largeur, le Poufsouffle s'agrippa instinctivement au rebord du plan de travail. « Krum bon sang si tu te fous à poil je te jure je me barre », l'avertit Cédric d'un air peu assuré.

« Ne crains rien », lui souffla l'autre en se permettant un sourire rassurant. « Tu as une préférence ? » lança-t-il à Fleur sans le regarder. Celle-ci s'arracha à la contemplation de ses genoux et fit semblant de réfléchir. « Non, je te laisse faire. »

Krum lança un regard à Cédric, qui était totalement estomaqué. La facilité avec laquelle son compagnon d'infortune obéissait aux désirs de cette tarée le rendait incapable de parler. Que l'autre ours le fixe avec haine, il y était habitué, mais qu'il ait brusquement ce regard envoûtant, quoique neutre, ça lui foutait franchement les boules. Il sentit sa large main se poser sur sa joue et la repoussa avec un tic d'énervement. Son nez commença à le picoter et il jeta un regard noir à la Française, acceptant les doigts qui lui caressaient à présent la nuque.

« Tu n'as jamais embrassé de garçon, hein ? » lui souffla Krum tout en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Excuse-moi d'être normal », grogna Cédric, quoique d'une voix pas aussi agressive qu'il l'aurait voulu. Le Bulgare était devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, et le Poufsouffle pouvait sentir son torse contre le sien. Il prit conscience de sa fragilité, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la silhouette imposante du champion de Quidditch lui bloquait même la vue de la folle qui les avait amenés ici.

« Attends, attends ! » essaya-t-il de se défendre, mais déjà le Bulgare avait glissé sa main sur son torse et lui caressait les côtes. Même à travers sa chemise, Cédric se sentit frissonner. Il gardait les mains écartées comme un imbécile, incapable de les poser sur son rival sans toucher sa peau, étant donné qu'il ne portait plus que son fin marcel.

« Si tu n'y mets pas du tien, on peut rester là longtemps…mais _peut-être c'est _ce que tu veux ? » souffla Krum en se redressa, ses mains autour de la taille de Diggory. Celui-ci eut du mal à prendre l'expression indignée qu'il aurait souhaité. Son regard s'attarda sur la bouche du Bulgare, qui était humide à force de l'avoir embrassé un peu partout sur la nuque. Fermant les yeux, il s'avança, essayant de s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de Cho, voire de McGonagall à la rigueur…

Et enfin ils y étaient. Les deux premiers baisers n'avaient été que deux viols brefs et brutaux, mais celui-ci était long, sans aucune violence. Leurs langues se cherchaient, et Cédric ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir lorsque les dents de Viktor lui attrapèrent un bout de lèvre. Se sentant assez idiot, il se résolut à poser ses mains dans le dos de Krum – là où dieu merci il y avait encore du tissu. Il sentit les mains de Krum se glisser sous sa chemise et tracer du bout des ongles dans lignes dans son dos.

Cédric était sorti avec beaucoup de filles, mais la plupart avaient été plus jeunes que lui. Aucune n'aurait osé le mordre ou le griffer, même aussi gentiment que le Bulgare le faisait. Finalement leurs lèvres se détachèrent et Cédric se rendit compte, à sa plus grande honte, qu'il était légèrement à bout de souffle. « C'est bon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? » lança-t-il en se décalant sur le côté pour voir la jeune fille.

« C'était pas mal, pour la douceur », dit-elle d'une voix amusée.

Cédric fronça les sourcils et voulut répliquer, mais il sursauta en sentant deux mains chaudes se poser sur son ventre. Krum venait de se placer derrière lui et s'était collé contre son dos, l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Apparemment la réconciliation est déjà acquise d'un côté… » fit remarquer la jeune fille.

« La Bulgarie serait ravie d'établir une trêve aussi avec la France », lâcha Krum d'une voix rauque en serrant encore plus contre lui le pauvre Cédric prisonnier. Les mains du bulgare lui caressaient la peau sous le nombril, à quelques mètres seulement de…

« J'en prends note », rigola Fleur. « Mais que la Bulgarie ne prenne pas la France pour plus bête qu'elle n'est…. » Pour appuyer ses dires, elle balaya doucement l'air de sa baguette, pour leur rappeler qui avait le pouvoir.

« J'aurais essayé », dit Krum d'une voix amusée lui aussi.

« Hé ! » protesta Cédric, qui avait l'impression de faire partie d'un jeu dont il n'aurait pas compris les règles. Mais déjà Krum, qui s'était penché contre lui et le serrait plus fortement contre sa poitrine, le berçant doucement à la manière d'un jeune amoureux, lança à la Française : « Tu nous les rends maintenant ? »

« Non, pas tout de suite, on ne fait que commencer… » Elle parut songeuse. « A présent, je voudrais un peu plus de _passion_, s'il vous plait. Des champions ne doivent pas être neutres, ils doivent s'apprécier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, j'en ai marre, si tu ne me rends pas ma baguette dans 5 secondes je – lâche-moi, lâche-hmmmmm! » s'écria Cédric alors que Krum venait de lui plaquer sa main sur la bouche pour le faire taire, avant de le retourner et le pousser contre l'établi.

« Tu vas faire tout ce que te dis cette folle ? » s'énerva le Poufsouffle une fois sa bouche libérée.

« Oui, si ça me permet de sortir de ici » grogna Krum avec une pointe de mauvaise humeur à présent.

Fleur les observait en riant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça en venant d'ici, mais puisqu'ils semblaient enthousiastes tous les deux…Elle se rincerait l'œil, et puis un petit Oubliettes et basta. Brusquement, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. La passion à laquelle elle s'était attendue s'était à nouveau changée en bagarre de rue.

En réalité, il n'y avait bagarre que d'un côté. Cédric venait de frapper Krum lorsque celui-ci l'avait allongé de force sur le plan de travail, mais celui-ci avait réussi à maintenir ses deux poignets de fillette dans sa propre main et avait décidé d'arracher les boutons de la chemise de son rival une bonne fois pour toute. Il devait bien dire que c'était plus radical que la « douceur »… Et puis il ne se gênait pas pour malmener la crevette, étant donné que les nombreux sortilèges qu'ils s'étaient pris à la tronche à cause de lui ces dernières semaines lui revenaient soudainement en mémoire.

« Nom de dieu vous êtes de mèche c'est ça ! » pesta Cédric, se débattant autant qu'il pouvait. Mais le Bulgare ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, occupé à le déshabiller. Le Poufsouffle avait mal aux bras à force d'essayer de se dégager. Il avait envie de hurler, d'attraper une massue et d'éclater la gueule de ces deux connards. Un sanglot de rage lui échappa.

Krum s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux fixés sur les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de son rival.

Horrifié, il recula de deux pas. Ca avait dépassé le stade du jeu. Il avait l'air d'un…

« J'attends », lança une voix amusée derrière lui.

« Non, j'arrête, » dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. « Ce n'est pas un jeu, pour _lui_… »

Le regard de la blonde se fit glacial. « Tu crois que c'en est un pour moi ? On a un arrangement, non ? Vous faites ce que j'ordonne, et je vous rends vos baguettes. Alors continue. » Ce faisant, elle pointa lentement sa baguette dans la direction du champion de Durmstrang, qui lâcha un grognement de douleur en portant sa main à sa poitrine. Relevant la tête vers elle, il la foudroya du regard. Elle cachait bien son jeu, la petite Vélane...Même elle connaissait ces merveilleux petits maléfices qui ne laissaient aucune trace, n'étaient pas Impardonnables mais savaient néanmoins faire effet.

Serrant la mâchoire, il se retourna vers Cédric, qui s'était rassis sur le bord de la table, essuyant ses larmes en espérant avec honte qu'on ne les verrait plus. C'était officiel, demain deux autres champions seraient morts, retrouvés mutilés dans leur lit.

« Excuse-moi », souffla Viktor d'un ton sincère, avant de passer sa main sur la joue rouge et boursouflée de l'Anglais. Celui-ci le laissa faire, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. « Oh bon sang excuse-moi ». Et à la surprise de Cédric, son rival l'attrapa dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, murmurant encore une fois qu'il était désolé.

A présent que les choses étaient plus calmes, et que son cœur reprenait son rythme normal, le préfet commençait à voir le côté comique de la situation. A sa plus grande surprise encore, ses bras se levèrent pour encercler le cou du Bulgare, et il lui rendit son étreinte. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'autre, pour y découvrir une odeur particulière, qui n'était pas celle du parfum bon marché qu'aurait mis un garçon de son âge pour un rendez-vous avec une demoiselle. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux. Et ce n'était pas un parfum. C'était une odeur. _Son_ odeur.

« J'essaie seulement de la prendre à son propre jeu », expliqua Viktor d'une voix grave. « Mais si vraiment je te dégoûte, dis-le moi et je fonce vers elle pour faire diversion. Le temps qu'elle me jette un sort, tu sauras récupérer ta baguette. »

Cédric sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac. Ce n'était quand même pas…la déception…de savoir que Krum n'avait tenté de le consoler que pour lui exposer son plan ? « Ce serait dangereux », répondit-il en un souffle. Il comprit enfin où il était. Lui et Viktor devait se soutenir, le temps de récupérer leurs baguettes. Après ça, un petit Oubliettes sur la Française et basta…

D'ailleurs, puisqu'elle oublierait tout, et que Krum garderait certainement le silence, il pouvait peut-être…en profiter…juste une fois, pour essayer…

Sa main droite glissa lentement dans le dos du Bulgare pour venir caresser doucement son épaule du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme se redressa, le regardant droit dans les yeux, une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Mais cette fois-ci encore, ce fut Diggory qui prit l'initiative et l'embrassa, glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'autre. A nouveau il se sentit allongé sur la table, mais avec plus de délicatesse cette fois-ci.

« Vous commencez à reprendre vos esprits, c'est bon signe », leur lança Fleur.

Les deux garçons l'ignorèrent, et pour cause. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur « corps à corps », ils semblaient aussi disposés l'un que l'autre à se rapprocher.

Cédric sentit la bouche de Viktor descendre de son cou, puis jusqu'à son téton – sa chemise ayant été ouverte de force. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant avec contentement. D'accord, c'était un garçon. Ok, c'était le champion de Durmstrang, celui qui lui avait balancé une bonne centaine de maléfices en un mois, et provoqué quasi autant d'yeux aux beur noir.

Mais s'il oubliait tout ça, il n'y avait plus qu'un être humain entièrement à son service, ou plutôt au service d'une personne intermédiaire qui savait décidément de bonnes idées. Brusquement, il se sentit tiré par la taille et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un halètement lorsqu'il sentit très distinctement le membre dur du Bulgare contre son entrejambes. Celui-ci venait de le ramener plus près de lui, et le Poufsouffle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, avant de l'agripper par le dos.

Krum venait à nouveau de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais Cédric dut se détacher rapidement, tant la sensation que son ancien rival créait en remuant son bassin contre lui était forte. Celui-ci en prit conscience et il se mit à onduler délibérément les hanches. Il sentit les ongles de l'Anglais rentrer dans la chair de son dos tandis qu'il pressait fortement son bassin contre le sien tout en le remontant.

« Ho, non de dieu » gémit Cédric en se cambrant.

« Vous voyez, quand vous voulez… » leur parvint la voix de Fleur. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bien trop aigu dans cette voix pour être naturel. Viktor s'interrompit un instant et regarda par-dessus son épaule, pour voir ce dont il se doutait. Un sourire espiègle s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille, profitant de sa jupe, était en train de faire un usage tout à fait non-règlementaire de sa baguette. « Allez-y, je n'entends plus grand-chose », gémit-elle tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

Krum revint à son nouvel amant. Il aurait été facile de prendre sa baguette à la blonde dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais il y avait encore tant à faire…

Quoiqu'à voir la tête de Diggory, ça ne prendrait plus très longtemps.

Krum lui embrassa le torse, avant de faire glisser sa langue jusqu'à son nombril. Il remonta ensuite en mordillant la peau avec plus d'ardeur que tout à l'heure, et apparemment la crevette avait l'air d'aimer ça, à entendre ses gémissements magnifiques, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

La crevette en question était tiraillée entre deux sentiments exquis. Le premier était une honte suprême de se laisser aller ainsi devant un garçon (en plus) qui serait bien capable de prendre des photos de lui et les montrer à toute l'école le lendemain ; et celui du plaisir intense qu'il ressentait en ce moment à un endroit qu'aucune de ses petites copines de 15 ans n'avait jamais osé approcher.

A ce moment, il sentit les ongles du Bulgare griffer la peau de son ventre pour se glisser jusqu'à sa ceinture. Un bruit métallique, lui indiqua que celle-ci venait d'être débouclée. Il eut peur pendant un instant, mais le souffle chaud du Bulgare sur sa nuque coupa court à ses frayeurs. Puis il sentit ensuite une chaleur s'enrouler autour de son sexe, et bientôt les doigts de Krum avait entamé un lent mouvement qui plongèrent notre Poufsouffle dans l'extase la plus totale.

Viktor se redressa légèrement, fier d'avoir su se maîtriser. Sans préservatif, avec une spectatrice à quelques mètres de là, il n'avait d'autre choix que de finir l'Anglais à la main. Et puisque sa propre érection criait avec douleur, il vint la soulager de son autre main.

Cédric ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'image qui était probablement la plus excitante qu'il ait jamais vue. Krum était debout, en train de masturber à la fois son sexe et celui du Poufsouffle. Celui-ci envia sa taille remarquable et eut brusquement la sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose. « Viktor, », dit-il en deux gémissements, « parle-moi s'il te plait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, à part que tu as la plus belle queue que j'ai jamais vue ? » fit l'autre avec un regard coquin.

C'était terriblement hard comme vocabulaire pour le gentil petit préfet de Poudlard, mais dieu qu'il aimait ça. « Parle-moi…dans ta langue… »

Et le Bulgare s'exécuta, gémissant à demi des mots totalement inconnus pour son amant mais dont les consonances avaient un érotisme rare.

« _Oh bon sang ne t'arrête pas _» geignit une voix française à quelques mètres de là.

Krum ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire guttural qui donna des frissons aux deux jeunes gens dans la pièce, puis il reprit son chapelet d'insanités polissonnes en bulgare, détournant la tête pour en lancer également à la blonde. Finalement, tandis que l'orgasme approchait, il accéléra le mouvement de ses deux mains et il sentit son amant venir en même temps que lui. Il se pencha sur lui et Cédric l'embrassa longuement, d'un baiser qui criait « merci ».

A présent, mieux valait se nettoyer un peu. Il remonta sa braguette, et souffla à Diggory, haletant, « Continue de gémir ».

« Quoi ? » fit l'autre, à bout de souffle, une expression amoureusement émerveillée et reconnaissante sur le visage.

« Continue de crier comme tu le fais si bien », dit Viktor avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Finalement, le préfet accepta et se mit à gémir, glissant ses mains jusqu'à son sexe qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi brûlant.

Krum arriva devant Fleur à pas de loup, mais de toute façon elle était bien trop occupée pour l'entendre venir. Se massant les seins d'une main, elle actionnait frénétiquement sa baguette de l'autre, l'extrémité de laquelle disparaissait sous sa jupe bleu pâle. Viktor trouva cette image plus qu'excitante, et malgré qu'il venait juste de se terminer, il se serait volontiers senti repousser des ailes aux bas ventre – s'il n'avait su que la jeune fille était vierge. Cela se voyait, et il était tout sauf un profiteur.

Il aperçut les deux baguettes qui traînaient au sol, et au moment où il venait de les ramasser, il vit la blonde se cambrer et lâcher un long gémissement, ponctué de mots de français dont il ignorait bien sûr la signification mais qu'ils devinaient assez bien. Il observa la jeune fille jouir à moins de 50 centimètres de lui, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'était totalement calmée, respirant lourdement, qu'il se pencha pour embrasser longuement ses lèvres.

Fleur ouvrit les yeux, une expression de frayeur pure s'affichant sur son visage.

« Je venais juste récupérer ça, » expliqua Viktor d'une voix amusée en montrant les deux baguettes. « Mais si tu es sage je viendrai m'occuper _bientôt_ de toi aussi. » Il aurait pu se venger d'elle, mais il sentait qu'il devrait au contraire la remercier. Il se releva, sous l'œil ahuri de la Française, avant d'aller rendre sa baguette à Cédric et d'attraper son manteau, qu'il enfila en un large mouvement, avant de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte et de se retourner, avant de déclarer de manière solennelle, telle le voulait la coutume de chez lui : « Mademoiselle, monsieur, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Mes hommages. »

Il traversa rapidement les jardins de Poudlard pour rejoindre son bateau, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Deux adhérents de plus au fan-club.

------------------------

Avant Septembre, il y avait toujours eu plusieurs coqs à Poudlard. Mais avec l'invasion de la Bulgarie pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la lutte s'était déroulée durant plusieurs semaines entre le clan de Diggory et celui de Krum, le champion de Durmstrang, sous l'œil plus qu'agacé de la France.

Pourtant, alors que les vacances de Noël approchaient bientôt, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : un coq avait largement vaincu l'autre, sans que l'on ait vu la sanglante bataille, et aujourd'hui il comptait même un autre coq et une nouvelle poule dans le rang de ceux qui passaient leurs journées à l'admirer en se cachant derrière des colonnes.

Du moins, c'est ce qui sembla à Harry Potter lorsqu'il croisa une fois de plus Fleur Delacour et Cédric Diggory qui suivaient Viktor Krum à distance respectueuse, le cou déboîté pour mieux l'apercevoir, s'ordonnant mutuellement d'une voix irritée de faire moins de bruit

--------------------------------

Je suis d'accord je me suis pas foulée pour le scénario et les persos sont pas très plausibles, mais est-ce vraiment le but ?

Perso j'ai écrit la dernière partie avec des crampes aux douilles…(les connaisseuses comprendront) ;)

Y a des partantes pour un séjour en Bulgarie ? - Non ? Bon en Ecosse alors…. :p


End file.
